


growing closer to you

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [25]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Briefly mentioned Chan Jeongin and Minho, Just babies being cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: The various instances parents and older siblings were caught off guard by kidsor... kids declaring their undying love for their playmate.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373329
Kudos: 13





	growing closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Stray Kids' Hello Stranger.
> 
> also i just wanted to write SeungBin but it turned into this.

“I'm gonna make sure Hanbin _hyungie_ is happy and healthy when I grow up,” Seungmin suddenly declares as the boy hugs a slightly taller, red nosed Hanbin.

Wonpil shares a look with Dowoon who merely shrugs. He smiles and kneels to eye level with their youngest, “How will you take care of Hanbinnie, Minnie?”

Seungmin smiles, bright and Dowoon is reminded of Wonpil during their childhood days.

“I’m gonna be Hanbin _hyung_ ’s wife!”

Wonpil spit takes at the innocent declaration. Dowoon bites back a chuckle as his husband turns to glare at him.

* * *

Hyunjin is calmly entertaining his little brother while the two are watching morning cartoons during a peaceful morning.

Yugyeom was appointed babysitter for the two babies with Jisoo acting as his babysitter.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Hyunjin calls out, Jihyun practically distracted by the morning cartoons.

“What is it, Hyunjinnie?”

Hyunjin hums, looks to Jihyun, then to Yugyeom and Jisoo.

“Do you think that Masami would marry me if I asked him to?”

Before Hyunjin finishes his question, Yugyeom can already hear his twin’s loud guffaw on the next floor.

“If you treat Auntie Yuuko and Uncle Youngho really nicely, maybe you can,” Jisoo offers.

Yugyeom turns to the eldest, confusion painting his face. The latter merely offers a smirk.

“So I should be nice to Auntie Yuuko, Uncle Youngho and Masumi hyung?”

Jisoo nods, grave and serious as their second youngest earnestly looks at his hyung as if he offered all the answers in the world.

“You should be extra nice to Masami, too,” Yugyeom adds, not really knowing where this would go. Hyunjin turns to Jisoo for affirmation who nods. Yugyeom feels slighted, just a bit.

Their little brother smiles brightly at that.

“Then I’ll treat Masami extra nicely! I'll be Masami's husband one day!”

Youngjae's guffaws ring into Yugyeom's ears for the rest of the day.

* * *

“Hansung ah, why aren’t you outside playing with Channie and the others?”

Hansung turns to his father and shakes his head. Jaehyung sighs quietly, kneeling down to be eye level with his youngest.

“Tell papa what’s wrong, hmm?”

The little child pouts then turns his eyes toward the closed room across them. Jae smiles, running his hand through Hansung’s soft hair.

“Is it because Minho is sick?”

Hansung mutely nods, shuffling close to his father and quietly asking for a hug. Park Jaehyung melts at the sight and hugs his child.

“It’s okay, baby. Minho _hyung_ only has a cold and he’ll get better but you can’t play with him.”

“Why not?” Hansung asks, voice slightly muffled and Jae knows his youngest is also pouting.

“Well, you might get sick, too, and Minho doesn’t want you getting sick.”

Hansung pulls back a little to look at his dad, eyes sparkling, “Minho _hyung_ said that?”

Jae nods.

Hansung pouts but does let Jae softly pull him towards the playground outside where the rest of the kids were playing.

“I’ll just take care of Minho _hyung_ so that he won’t ever get sick again!”

Jae feels as if he’s struck by lightning. At the same time, he also feels deja vu crawling through his mind.

“Sure, Hana,” Jae assures Hansung who smiles at him brightly. Jae coos at the sight of his kid’s bright smile, reminding him of Younghyun so much.

“I’ll take care of Minho _hyung_ forever!” was Hansung’s declaration before he let go of Jae’s slack grip to play with the kids.

Jae stares, horrified.

**[hunny bunny, father of my kids]**

**jaepark** : hana just said he’ll take care of minho forever

**jaepark** : why are our kids thinking of marriage at such a young age

**jaepark** : BRIAN!!! I CANT ACCEPT THIS

**youngk** : sure u can

**youngk** : its still a long ways away anyway

**youngk** : think of it like this, at least ichiro isn’t the son of ur so-called enemy

**jaepark** : DONT REMIND ME

**jaepark** : what hanbin sees in that mini-wonpil, i’ll never know

**youngk** : u’re cute when u’re angry

**jaepark** : shut ur mug and get home early

**jaepark** : i miss u

**youngk** : aww, i miss u too my nightmare ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
